Masked Love
by betabug01
Summary: Just when things seem to be back in order for the Fazbear crew, a break in occurs that not only rocks the boat, but completely flips it over. With the damage having been done, and the threat of another break in seeming imminent, Mr. Fazworth is forced to hire a night guard to keep his restaurant together. Little does he know of what awaits him beyond those front doors.
1. Dark Deeds

**Hey everybody, it's betabug01 here! Back with...**

 ***gasp***

 **A new story?!**

 **That's right! The sequel to 'What we Have in Common is here'! And boy oh boy, if you thought the last story had some epic fights, you ain't seen nothing yet!**

 **Of course, if you're new here, I recommend checking out What we Have in Common first, so that you know what's going on. But even if you don't, I don't think it'll be too hard to figure out what's going on. If you do...**

 **...well, you can take a look at my first story ever.**

 _ **I'mfixingitokay?**_

 **Anyways, I think you've all waited long enough for this, so let's get the show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I've never owned FNAF at any point in my life, and probably never will. It all belongs to Scott Cawthon, who really out did himself with Sister Location, I must say. Hat's off to you, Scott. Great work!**

 **Also, the title picture thing for this story was made by SammfeatBlueheart on Deviant Art...and I love it...and them. So you should go tell them of my love, and how good they're work is. Like, right now. Minimize this window, and do it. DO IT!**

 **...have you done it yet? Of course you have! Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Darkness surrounded a lonely ally on a cool autumn's night. It was wet, empty, and incredibly unsanitary. Rats surrounded the area, feeding off whatever garbage was thrown away by the surrounding buildings. It was a place suited for only the lowest of the low. A place where people went when they didn't want to be seen. And on this night in particular, it was the meeting ground for a plan of ill-intention, in which all involved were preparing for the beginning of the end.

Well, _almost_ all of them...

"Whadda ya' mean you don't want in on this?" asked a rather muscular looking thug who was dressed entirely in black so as not to be seen.

"I'm _saying_ I don't want to be a part of this. Trying to break into there is like, two steps above eating glue on the stupidity chart!" said another thug, who was a bit thinner, but still not to shabby in the strength department. He was wearing blue jeans, a black, long sleeved shirt, and a balaclava of the same colour.

"C'mon, dude. This is free money we're talking about here! And we've got the best bodyguards you could ask for!" the first thug replied.

"Well, that makes everything _sooooo_ much better." the second thud grumbled. "Need I remind you that those thingstried to _kill_ me almost a week ago?"

"Oh, quit your whining!" the first thug growled. He was getting sick of his partner's complaining. "They've been dealt with! They won't try to eat you alive or anything like that."

"Eat me alive?!" the second thug shouted. The things in question _eating_ him was the least of his worries. "They nearly KILLED me in cold blood, just because I didn't _look_ like them!" With that being said, the thinner thug kicked one of the trash bins, a few rats running in multiple directions as the sound echoed throughout the ally.

"Hey, keep it down would ya?" the first thug said in a very angry, yet quiet sounding voice. "You're gonna wake up the whole blooming-"

"Do we have a problem here, gentlemen?" came a third voice from the entrance of the ally, causing both men to jump.

"O-Oh, boss." the first thud mumbled, before straightening up. "Gerald here doesn't want to...eh hem, 'partake' in the transaction."

"Hey!" the second thug growled. "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Yeah, you did." the first thug smirked, crossing his big burly arms. "It's just that I don't really care."

"Why I oughta-"

"Enough!" boomed the third man. "Now, Geremiah...we've known each other for quite a while now, and I've grown rather accustomed to having you around...you're almost like the son I never had."

The second thug raised his eyebrow. Surely this was some kind of ploy. "However," the third man continued as he began to approach the second thug with his hands behind his back. "as your boss, I have certain...obligations to attend to."

The second thug began to feel incredibly nervous as his boss drew closer. He knew what the man was capable of, and would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little scared...

...or terrified...

...yeah, terrified sounds about right...

"S-So, what are you saying?"

"Well, all I'm saying is...you respect me, and I'll respect you...but if you disobey me..." The third man, who was now only inches away from the worried looking thug, took an aggressive step forward and grabbed the thud by his collar, before slamming him against the wall. The sound of a few more rats scuttling away could be heard as the thug's back collided with the bricks. "Well...we're going to have some _problems._..so, are you going to play ball? Or will I have to _terminate_ your position?"

The second thug glared. He hated his boss. He hated his attitude, the way he treated him, everything. But still, the thug needed a job. Not just for his sake, but for the most important person in his life.

 _Couldn't get a job working for anyone else...HAD to be this jerk..._

With a heavy sigh, the thug spoke. "Fine...I'll do it..."

The third man stared for a moment, before smiling. "Good...now. Enough playing around...we have some... _business_ to attend to."

* * *

The next morning was like any other morning for Mr. Fazworth. He woke up like he normally would, ate breakfast like he normally would, drove to the restaurant like he normally would, and got cut off by some lunatic driver like he normally would. But the normalness would end when he pulled into the parking lot and saw not one, not two, but six police cars all parked in front of the building.

"What in the world?!" The man quickly got out of his car and raced over to the scene, only to be stopped by a large policeman.

"Step away from the property sir. Nobody's allowed to enter the premises until the owner get's here."

"I _am_ the owner, you blithering idiot! And I demand you let me through this instant!" Mr. Fazworth looked past the copper, and noticed his animatronics all sitting on the patio of the restaurant, looking very glum. "Out of my way." the man said as he pushed past the police officer, and rushed over to the sad looking bots. "Freddy! Everyone!"

The aforementioned bear gulped at hearing his name, and felt his face go white when he saw Mr. Fazworth approaching. He'd been mentally preparing himself for when their owner arrived, and was nowhere _near_ ready to explain what had happened. "O-Oh, um...Mr. Fazworth. Th-This isn't what it looks like..."

"Forget about what it _looks_ like!" Mr. Fazworth exclaimed as he reached the group. "Are any of you injured? What's going on here?"

Freddy looked down at his feet. "W-We were robbed last night, sir...or, at the very least broken into..." the bear said bluntly.

"Broken into?!" Mr. Fazworth repeated, almost falling back in surprise. "By who? What did they look like? What did they take?"

Freddy shook his head, and looked up at the man. "W-We don't know sir...it all happened so fast. One minute, everything was quiet, and the next...well..."

Mr. Fazworth sighed, and mopped his face with one hand. "Okay...can anyone tell me what happened last night?" At hearing the man ask this, everyone began talking at once. Each one of them going on about one thing or another, none of which Mr. Fazworth could make sense of.

"It was the middle of-"

"-broken into and-"

"-a man with a-"

"-it looked like a giant-"

"-screamed, which woke me up-"

"-had a really big stick-"

"-but Vixy told me to-"

At last, Mr. Fazworth had had enough. "Okay, okay! One at a time please!" he yelled, quieting everyone down. It was then that Mari spoke up.

"Sir...if I may." the puppet said, raising his hand. Mr. Fazworth nodded, and gestured for the calm and collected puppet to speak.

And _this_ was the story he told.


	2. Break 'n Brawl

**Ohmigosh! I finally finished chapter 2!**

 **Hey everybody, it's betabug01 here, and yes! I finally got this chapter done. Sorry about that. School things happened, and then other things happened. Life stuff. But here it is! I'm gonna try to get back into regular story uploads, though I'm not gonna get super duper stressed if I don't meet a deadline.**

 _ **causewritingshouldbefuny'know?**_

 **Now, before we get into the chapter, I've got a few updates I wanna tell you guys and gals (and other genders if you do not identify as either, I love you people too). Now, first order of business. From August 7th to (I think) the 23rd, I will be gone camping. I think, I dunno. Might have to check the scheduling on that because I probably have to come in mid way through. So what does this mean for you guys?**

 **Weeeeeeeeeeeeell,**

 **What does a betabug01 do when he's stuck in a camp sight...for seventeen days...with limited electricity?**

 _ **Go swimming for eight hours straig-?**_

 **He writes...a lot...a lot a lot...like, many words...**

 **How, you ask? Well, I use this weird technology called "Paper". I don't know if you've heard of it, but it's apparently been around for...**

 **...a while...I guess...**

 **But seriously, don't worry about story updates. I'll have the chapter basically done by the time I get back, and then it's just a quick rewrite on the computer, and out the door, three day delivery guaranteed or your money back.**

 **And, that about covers everything...**

 **Oh! Also, I'm planning on doing a Halloween fic this year, so I'll probably have a bit of that done while camping to if I have time. I wanted to do it last year, but I was busy with 'What we Have in Common' (Yes updates to that story will come...when I get to them) so there's that as well.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **...**

 **But first a disclaimer, and then the show!**

 **Disclaimer: betabug01Studios doesn't own the FNAF Universe or any of it's assets. Scott, please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: 12:37 am:**

It was a quiet night at the restaurant, and all the animatronics were fast asleep. Freddy, Chica, Fred and Chi all lay beside one another on the stage, their minds full of happy dreams and thoughts. They were hosting a large scale birthday party tommorow, and each one of them were thinking about all the fun they were going to have. Everything was quiet and peaceful...

...that is, until...

*SHATTER*

The unmistakable sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the front of the restaurant, alerting all four animatronics that something was wrong.

"Good gracious, what was that?!" Fred shrieked as he sat up.

Freddy looked around. The room was nearly pitch black, save for the faint light from the windows in the dining area. But...something was wrong...

"What the...?" The large bear paused for a moment. He swore he'd seen something move, and that was all the information he needed. "I might've known...Fred, follow me...Chica, Chi...get to the backstage, and keep out of sight..."

Chica gulped. She knew better than anyone that something was seriously off. "Freddy, what are you-"

"Just, don't worry about it." the bear ordered, looking back at the hen. If things were going down the way he thought they were, then he wanted Chica to be as far away from the situation as possible. "We'll be fine...now c'mon Fred...let's go see what happened."

The smaller bear nodded, but felt quite nervous all the same. He wasn't sure what could've caused what he could only assume was one of the windows to shatter like that, but thinking about what _could_ have done it wasn't helping him keep calm.

Quietly, the two bears sneaked their way over to the restaurant entrance. The building was dark, but there was still a little bit of light coming from the large windows in the front, as well as the faint light from the two animatronics optics. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep them from running into walls and or each other.

As they got closer, faint voices could be heard. One sounded quite flustered, while a few others sounded rather frustrated.

Freddy quickly dragged the smaller bear behind a wall, and listened in on the conversation.

"Quiet as a cat my ass." hissed a voice.

"Oh, stiddle ficks, I-I mean, fiddle sticks!" came another, slightly more synthetic voice. Freddy peered around the corner, and could faintly make out some silhouettes standing amongst the bits of broken glass.

"Shut it, you! Before those damn bots wake up!" a third voice, similar to the first one, growled.

"What do you see?" Fred asked, quiet enough to not be heard by the bickering voices.

Freddy was confused. There were, what looked like four silhouettes. Two were about what you'd expect. One a little bigger than the other, but about the size of a person. The other two, however...

...well, Freddy wasn't sure. One of them had a similar height to the others, but seemed to be wearing what looked like pointy ears...and the other was huge, and at least three feet taller than the others...and...

...was that a second head?

"I'm...not sure..." the bear said, ducking back behind the wall. "...but I'll tell you one thing. They sure aren't the night janitor..."

"I figured...so, what do we do?" Fred asked, his arms crossed. They had to find a way to run these thugs out, before they broke anything else.

"Okay...here's the plan. I'll loop around to the other side of the dinning area, and-"

"Aye, what do we have here?" Freddy nearly felt his pump stop at hearing that voice. Of course Foxy would hear the crash and come running.

"Wh-Who's there?" came the voice of the slightly smaller thug.

"A little far away from home, aren't we?" a second, more feminine voice asked. Fred sighed. Vix, too? This wasn't gonna end well.

"Show yourself!" the larger thug yelled. "And don't you _dare_ think about runnin' Gerald!"

"Me? Running? Ha, don't make me laugh. I ain't sca- agh!" The shorter thug yelled in pain at feeling Vix deliver a strong punch to his stomach, before retreating into the darkness.

"Not so tough, are ya?" the vixen taunted.

"That was a big mistake, fox." came the voice of the more bulkier grunt. "Blank. Trash 'em!"

"Yes, sir." a simple, synthetic sounding voice said, before stepping forward. At that moment, a bright light was shone at the two foxes, blinding them.

"Arg!" Foxy growled, covering his eyes. He wasn't all that fond of bright lights, especially when they were right in his face. Before he could react, he heard a shrill scream from Vix.

"Ahh!" she cried, feeling a humongous force smash down on her.

"Lass!" The fox snarled, before turning to the source of the light. "Why I outta- Ah!"

"Foxy!" the vixen cried. She could only watch as, what looked like a smaller black looking figure jump from her attacker, and latch onto the fox's face.

"Stay away from my friend!" the figure said, in a voice that wasn't to different from Vix's. The white fox was just about to help her red friend, when-

"Me no done with girly fox yet." the simple sounding voice said, grabbing the vixen by her leg.

Freddy's eyes widened, and he growled. "Y'know what? Forget the plan. They need our help!" And before Fred could stop him, the larger bear was already part of the fight, tackling the large, and surprisingly heavy, figure away from the white fox.

Vix sighed in relief, thankful that she hadn't been smashed into bits and pieces.

"Hey!" the synthetic voice, of who's owner had smashed the glass, growled.

Fred wasn't far behind the larger bear, tearing the smaller...whatever it was, away from Foxy.

"Ahh!" the feminine sounding figure said as she was thrown to the floor, tumbling towards the two thugs, and landing at their feet. "Oowie..."

Foxy grinned a little as he realized who had saved him and Vix. "Much appreciated, lad. Now, about _them._ "

The large figure stared at the four bots. "Destroy them, Gerald?"

The thinner man shot a look at the large black figure, before nodding. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. You too cat boy."

"R-Right away!" the third inorganic voice replied.

"You two ready?" Freddy asked, preparing himself for a fight. Though, deep down, he wasn't too sure he was ready himself. All...four? Five?

...yeah, five figures, were covered from head to toe in black, making it hard to see them in the already dark room. The flash light in his eyes courtesy of the crooks wasn't doing him any favours.

"Aye," Foxy replied, barring his teeth through a very unnerving smile as he fought through the brightness of the flashlight. "I be always ready."

* * *

Unaware of what was happening in the front of the restaurant, a certain purple bunny and his blue companion were enjoying some quality time together in what they had long since decided to dub, 'the Secret Room,' even if it wasn't all that secret. The two of them had been coming there for a little while now, and always looked forward to their nightly routine. They'd come in...practice some songs...maybe share some 'borrowed' treats from the kitchen...and to end it all off, the two would often snuggle closely together as they fell asleep.

Bonnie couldn't quite put his finger on why he always looked forward to these little bed time activities so much. Maybe it was because he could share his passion of music with someone who really understood the art of playing guitar...or maybe it was because it was so relaxing to come there at the end of a long day...

...or maybe it was because he always ended the night by sitting next to his blue bunny buddy, feeling her soft, warm fur mesh with his own. Moments like these often reminded him of the first time they met. Like, actually got to know each other. Everything about the blue bun gave him a warm, tingly feeling down in his chest...

...her blue and white fur...those big, floppy ears that covered her eyes as she slept...

One moment in particular that really made him feel for her was when he found out how ticklish she was. That smile on her face was unlike one he'd ever seen before, and the way she laughed was like music to his ears.

...strange...

That wasn't to say that Bonnie's feelings were one sided however. Not by a long shot. Though, Bon felt it quite hard to explain _what_ she felt exactly. She liked being around Bonnie, but not in the same way as she liked being around her other friends. It felt like...something more...something that she couldn't describe in words alone. It was something that started so small, and grew into something much larger as time between them passed. But try as she might, she just couldn't find a way to put what she felt into words...

Not that it mattered, considering she'd never have the guts to tell him even if she _did_ have the right words.

But then again, as long as she was with him, that didn't really matter either, did it? She was happy just where she was, and wouldn't trade this position for the world.

However, the two bunnies would soon find their little alone time cut short by a light banging sound that woke the blue belle up.

"H-Huh? Wh-What was that?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her heavy eyes. She looked up, and was just able to make out the faint outline of Bonnie, who was still fast asleep.

 _Maybe it was my imaginati-_

*clunk*

 _Nope, definitely real..._

The bunny's ears perked up, hearing the noise echo through the vent. It sounded like it was coming from one of the party rooms.

She turned back to Bonnie. He seemed so relaxed, lying on the floor the way he was. She'd hate to disturb him. After all, a good nights sleep was important!

Bon nodded to herself, and decided to take matters into her own paws. No weird knocking sounds were going to keep _her_ friend awake!

Very quietly, the blue bunny wiggled out of Bonnie's arms and tiptoed out of the room. The bun made quick work of getting to where she thought the noise was coming from, but when she peered inside, the only thing that greeted her was the dark, emptiness of the room.

"That's weird..." Bon whispered to herself, thinking things over. Maybe she hadn't heard anything after all?

The blue bunny, unsure of what to think, was just turning around, when-

*bump*

She ran right into something, before jumping back a little. "O-Oh, s-sorry Bonn-" But just as Bon was about to apologize for running into who she thought was her bunny buddy, an unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"Hey, no problem doll." The figure, who clearly wasn't Bonnie, replied before turning around and revealing their rather terrifying appearance to the blue bunny. They were about as tall as Bonnie, but that was the only thing the two had in common. This figure looked very beat up, had an unnaturally long face, and...

...was that a pair of mouse ears?

Bon stared up at the spooky looking figure, feeling her legs wobble. She couldn't see too many defining details, considering it seemed to have an inherent black colour. All she could do was gawk, unsure of to say as her mind raced at a million miles per hour.

 _OhmygoshohmygoshwhoisthisthingwhatisthisthingwhatisitdoinghereisthisanightmarethismustbeanightmareohmanohmanohmanwhatdoIdowhatdoIdorunyesthat'swhatIshoulddofeetwhyaren'tyourunningc'monthisspookyblackmonster'sgonnaeatmeandyoustillaren'trunningyetBonwhyaren'tyourunning?!_

The strange, dark figure speaking was what brought her back to reality. "What? S'there somethin' on my face, doll? Well, beside this black stuff, I'm sayin'." The black figure started to approach Bon, giving her a uncomfortably close look at itself. It's eyes, or at least where it's eyes would be, were completely black...yet, it could see her just fine. "C'mon, don't go numb on me now, doll. I haven't even got to know ya-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

The blue bunny scream louder than she'd ever screamed, causing the figure to stumble back in surprise. "Hey, now." the figure said in a rather irritated manner. "What'd I do ta deserve that? Y'know, where I come from, a yellin like that is only heard when someone's being beatin' senseless." The dark figure grabbed a handful of fur on the bunny's chest, pulling her close to it. Bon struggled with all her might to get away, but it was no good under the tattered shadow's grasp. Using it's other arm, the figure grabbed Bon's back in an uncomfortably low place, making it impossible for her to escape. "Ooh, a feisty one, eh? Heh, good. I like someone with a little fight in 'em."

"How about me?"

Before Bon's mystery attacker knew what hit him, he was knocked clean off his feat by none other than-

"B-Bonnie!" Bon cried, smiling a little. Bonnie would save her, just like always!

"Gah, cheap shot." the tattered figure growled, getting back to it's feet.

Bonnie sneered at the shadowy attacker. "You're one to talk. You think _she_ can scream loud? Wait till I get my hands on you."

"Is that a threat?" The black figure crossed it's arms, not seeming at all intimidated by the bunny. "Let me tell you something, buster. I was gonna take it easy on the doll...show her a good time, y'know? But ya cross a certain line when ya pull stunts like those. You wanna get rough? I'll show ya rough."

"Get behind me, Bon." Bonnie said, keeping his eye trained on the figure. The blue bunny offered no argument as she backed up a good few feet...

Then a few more...

...and a couple more...

...maybe one more...

"Smart move, boy..." the figure said in a taunting way. "...gettin' yer girl ta run, tryin' ta be the big man. Wouldn't want her to watch me tear ya ta pieces. Might make me look bad."

"You don't need my help there." Bonnie teased back, readying himself. He was no stranger to burgles like this. That scream from Bon was just what they needed to get the others attention. It wouldn't be long before Freddy came in with the cavalry, ready to show this criminal the door.

...or so he thought...


	3. Shadowy Showdown

**Okay, so uh...this is awkward. This chapter has been, uh...done, for a while now...I just never put it out. Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about this story! The next chapter is in production, and should be by March at the latest. Thank you everyone for being so patient. I hope you enjoy this one, and I hope 2018 is an amazing year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, or any other properties in this story that may have wandered in here. Dunno how they wandered in here, I had Zero over the other day. Maybe he left the door open or something. Who knows? Also, by the time Chapter 4 rolls around, chapter 1 will have had a tiny, itty bitty edit, so just keep that in mind. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 12:22 am.**

As the fight between Freddy, Foxy, Vix, Fred, and the unknown vandals dragged on, the for bots began to get increasingly worn out. Not only was it seemingly five against four, but it felt no matter how many times they hit the thugs, they just got right back up.

Of course, actually _hitting_ them was a task in of itself. Each of the intruders had worn black clothing, making it very hard for the bots to judge where they even were.

Fred winced in pain as the goon who had broken the windows punched him right in the stomach. The bear coughed up a little oil as he held his mid section. Who ever these guys were, they were tough! The brown bear was just recovering from the blow, when he felt the shadowy trouble maker hit him square in the jaw, sending him sprawling out onto the floor.

Freddy meanwhile was having problems of his own. The thug he was trying to fight off seemed to have some sort of baton, which made it hard for the bear to get in close. Whenever he tried to strike the vandal, he'd receive a nasty bash to his arms.

"What's the matter teddy bear?" the thug teased, dodging the bear's next swipe and striking him in the head with the weapon. "I thought bears were supposed to be ferocious creatures."

The thug took another swing with his weapon, only to blink as Freddy grabbed him by the wrist, squeezing it tightly and causing him to drop the baton. The bear stared into the vandal's eyes, his own eyes being a sinister shade of black.

"We are," Freddy replied in a dry voice. He was done playing games. "Some of us just need a little _poking_ first."

Without hesitation, the brown bear struck his attacker in the head, and then again in the stomach, causing the thug to howl in pain. He was just about to hit the shadowy attack again, when-

"Ah!"

A shrill cried from Vix rang through the bear's ears, followed by the faint thump of her hitting the floor.

"Vix!" Freddy cried, looking back towards where he'd heard the scream. This gave the thug he was fighting the perfect chance to break free and tackle the bear down with an amazing amount of force.

The bear was just recovering from the fall, when the slimmer shadowed vandal turned to face him. Raising his arm, and fired a bright light at the bear. The last thing Freddy felt before losing contentiousness was a painful electric shock that made his entire body feel numb.

The thug, whom had shot the bear with a taser, chuckled to himself. Two down, two to go. His smile soon faltered when he heard an incredibly loud scream assault his ears, before just being able to make out a short, black object sail past his head. The object in question was actually the strangely short thug that had attacked Foxy at the beginning of the fight. He hit the wall with a loud thud, knocking him unconscious.

A growl could be heard as a certain vulpine pirate narrowed his one good eye at the crook. Without a second thought, Foxy charged at the vandal with all the speed he could muster, before swinging his hook at the thug's face. Luckily for the cloaked man, he was able to pull back just before the fox could cleave his head, leaving only a single scrape on the bridge of his nose.

The man could feel a bit of blood drip from where the fox had cut him. "Okay fox. You asked for it!" he growled, taking aim with the taser and firing it at Foxy. Unlike Freddy however, the fox wasn't phased by the electric weapon. Sure it hurt, but he'd felt worse. _Much_ worse.

Fighting through the pain, Foxy slowly made his way towards the shadowy vandal. His eyes pierced the man like daggers, as would his hook when he finally reached him.

"S-Stay back!" he yelled, upping the voltage on the electric weapon. Foxy flinched at the increased pain, but refused to give in. Even as warning messages began to flood his vision, the fox kept approaching the now panicking criminal. He was just about to strike the lowly thug down, when a powerful force hit him from behind, knocking the fox down..

"Pirate fox no hurt master." said the dull sounding voice from earlier. "Me crush pirate fox." And before Foxy could react, he felt his jaw get stopped into the ground by a very large and heavy foot. The mechanisms connecting his upper and lower jaw strained, before snapping altogether, knocking any and all fight out of the fox.

"Nice work big guy." the thinner looking thug said, patting the larger one on the back.

"Gerald okay?" the large grunt asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." 'Gerald' replied, before looking over at one of his accomplices. "How about you, cat boy? You take out that other teddy bear?"

"U-Um...I-I think so..." came the jittery voice of the thug who'd smashed the windows, and was now crouched over the beaten form of Fred. "I don't think he's moving anymore...th-that's good, right boss?"

"Yeah, that's good." Gerald replied, albeit a bit unnerved. He still wasn't used to the new 'bodyguards,' but was glad they were with him to pull off the job none the less.

"Good to see your aim's as sharp as ever, Gerald." the baton wielding thug said, patting his accomplice on the back. "A couple more hits from that bear, and I _might've_ been in some trouble."

"No problem, _Skip._ " Gerald teased, giving the larger thug a taste of his own medicine. He was just about to say more, when-

"Whooooooa! -oof!" came a voice, followed by a hard sounding thump from across the room, startling the four remaining vandals.

"What the hell?!" Gerald cried, looking over at where the noise had come from. Before he could say anything else, a chilling voice filled the room.

"We do not take kindly to trespassers here...I'll give you one chance to leave, or I will be forced to _remove_ you from the premises."

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: 12:15 am.**

Bonnie took a hard swing at the shadowy figure, who was just barely able to get out of the way in time. The thug countered with a punch of his own, hitting the purple bunny in the midsection. Bonnie clenched his teeth as he recoiled. The bunny swung again, only to hit the wall instead and receive another blow from the ragged looking shadow.

"Catch me if ya can, ya big Easter Bunny!"

Bonnie growled at the vandal's taught, and turned to face the barely visible shadow. "You're gonna pay for that!"

From the safety of one of the party rooms, Bon watched the fight commence, wincing every time her purple pal took a hit. She honestly wanted to help her friend, she really did...but...

...she was scared. Like, really scared. She was just a small blue bunny who barely know _how_ to throw a punch, let alone fight someone. What good could she do?

"C'mon, bunny-boy." the figure taunted again, striking Bonnie in the head. "I'm barely even tryin' here! Don't tell me this is the best you can do."

Bonnie growled, and took another swing. When he did, the figure grabbed him by the arm, and pulled the bunny in close, kneeing him in the stomach. That had done it. Bonnie coughed up a bit of oil as he dropped to his knees, the black figure seemingly smirking as the bunny crumbled.

Bon gasped as the purple bunny fell. "B-Bonnie..."

"You talk a big game, I'll give ya that." the tattered shadowy figure said as he circled the fallen bunny, before getting in close and grabbing Bonnie's ears. Bon could only watch as the oil thirsty criminal put its foot on the bunny's back, pushing him down, but pulling his ears up. Bon couldn't imagine the kind of pain Bonnie was in right now...and frankly, she didn't want to. "But there's a big difference between talkin' and -ahh!"

The figure stumbled back as Bonnie had taken the opportunity to strike the figure in the chest. Before his assailant could get out of punching range, the purple bunny grabbed it by the arm and gave him another, much more devastating blow to the head. The thug pulled back, holding the side of his face.

"What was that about talking a big game?" Bonnie asked, wiping the oil from his mouth. Bon's face lit up a little as her purple pal faced the shadowy attacker.

"Go, Bonnie! Go!" she cheered, only strengthening Bonnie's will to fight. If Bon believed he could do it, then so did he!

"Pipe down, doll!" the black figure growled. "Before I turn your friend here into scrap metal."

"That won't be necessary."

Bonnie blinked and looked around as he heard a somewhat familiar voice...

Before the shadowy thug could turn to face the owner of the voice, he felt an unnaturally powerful force hit the right side of his body, sending him smashing into the wall.

"Agh! Hey! Cheap shot pal! Show yerself!"

"Right here." the voice said, this time from behind the figure. Bonnie watched as the thug was sent flying off his feet, hurdling through the air before colliding with the opposite wall. The bunny was at a loss for words as to what he was seeing. Bon couldn't understand it either. But that voice...

Before either bunny could ask any questions, the thug was sent flying again, barely missing Bonnie as he hit the wall. Both Bonnie and Bon looked at where the thug had been launched from, and all their questions where answered when none other than Mari stepped out from the darkness.

"A bit late for a brawl, wouldn't you say Bonnie?" he asked in a polite sort of way. The bunny smiled weakly, clutching his stomach. He was about to reply, when he heard a rustling sound coming from where the thug had landed. "Do not worry, my friends. I'll deal with this troublemaker myself." The puppet turned turned to face the shadowy thug. With a flick of his wrist, the black figure was sent flying towards the main area. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

And with that, Mari disappeared into the darkness. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the puppet go, before feeling a pair of soft arms wrap around him. He smiled a little as he looked down at a certain blue bunny, who's face was all kinds of concerned.

"A-Are you okay, Bonnie?" Bon asked, hoping her friend hadn't gotten beaten up too badly.

Bonnie winced a bit from the hug, before chuckling. "Y-Yeah...I'm...I'm fine...j...just need to...to r-rest for a bit..."

"O-Oh, right! Here, let me..." Bon put the purple bunny's arm over her shoulder, allowing him to lean on her as she helped him back to the secret room. Once there, Bonnie practically felt his legs give out from under him as he slumped to the floor, causing Bon to 'eep' as she was nearly dragged down with him.

"S-Sorry..." he muttered, groaning a little as lay against the wall. After helping her purple pal lay down, Bon looked over his injuries. He didn't seem severely damaged, but he'd certainly had taken a beating, and then some.

"B-Bon..." he murmured, feeling very weak and tired.

"Y-Yeah, Bonnie?"

Bonnie winced, from the pain resonating through his body as he tried to speak. "Th-That thing...it didn't hurt you, d-did it?"

"N-No..." the blue belle replied, putting her paw on the bunny's arm. She felt awful, seeing her friend all beat up. Why was it always him getting hurt? And why was it always her that needed saving? Oh, if only she were big and strong like him! Then she could protect herself, _and_ her bunny buddy.

"G-Good...good..." It truly pained Bonnie to be in this state, both physically and emotionally. Not only had he been beaten silly by...whatever that thing was...had Mari not stepped in and...

...well, done whatever it is the puppet did, Bon could've gotten seriously hurt...and Bonnie just wasn't okay with that. Bon was sweetest little bunny in the whole world, and the thought of her getting hurt, well...frankly, it sickened him.

With the thought of that encounter still fresh in his mind, the bunny slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Bon sighed as she looked over her hurt friend, lost in thought. She sat there for a long time, her eyes trained on her beaten friend. She wished now that she'd never been so curious...


End file.
